ℒᴜz ᴅᴇ мᴜᴇᴙᴛᴇ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Una caja frente a ella era la prueba de que sus tranquilos días, ya no lo serían.


**N/A**** —**Advierto que soy un asco para las cosas terrorificas, pero di mi mayor esfuerzo y lo intente. Espero que eso haya servido de algo xD

Disclaimer:_Este fic participa del reto temático de octubre__** "En naranja y negro" **__del foro__** "Power **_

_**Z"**_

_Otro disclaimer__: __**Demasitaa PowerPuff Girls Z **___No_____me pertenece. Pero por supuesto que la historia sí._

•₪◦

ℒ**ᴜz ᴅᴇ мᴜᴇᴙᴛᴇ**

•₪◦

* * *

><p><p>

Miro hacia la caja frente a ella con una expresión claramente ansiosa.

_¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?_ Eran las únicas preguntas que pasaban por su pequeña, y no tan inteligente mente.

Se acerco y la abrió, y ante su visión sorprendida un pequeño aparato del año de la guayaba llamado celular fue lo que encontró.

Lo agarro y lo miro cual niño viendo algo que nunca en su vida había visto.

Lo examino encontrando que por lo menos el pequeño aparato contaba con una cámara de fotos.

_O más bien fotitos_, pensó ella al ver el tamaño de la "cámara".

Salio de su cuarto con el aparato y fue directo a la cocina donde su madre habitaba sorprendentemente todo el tiempo.

—Mamá, —la madre se giro de su lugar en el lavado y la miro— ¿sabes quién envío esto? —pregunto levantando el celular, o aparato según la pelirroja que lo sostenía.

Su madre lo analizo agarrándolo con sus guantes algo mojados.

—Creo que tuve uno de estos a mi adolescencia. —dijo mientras se lo entregaba— Pero este parece más avanzado por la cámara de fotos de detrás. Y no, no sé quién te lo envío —Termino de decir para luego volver a su _trabajo_.

Momoko se giro sin más y salió del cuarto claramente molesta porque su madre no supiera nada del aparato.

Un vibre proveniente de él la asusto un poco, y llevando su vista a la pantalla fue testigo de un mensaje que la extraño un poco.

_Regala este celular a tu persona más cercana._

Era lo que decía, y de repente sonrío pensando que tal vez alguna de sus amigas era la causante de todo esto, fijo su vista y apretó algunos botones para ver el número de quién envío el mensaje.

Pero no vio nada.

Sólo un "desconocido" sin un número.

Pero no abandonando su idea de antes fue a su cuarto y metió el celular nuevamente en la caja de antes. Para luego salir de su cuarto, y luego de su casa dirigiéndose a la casa de una de sus personas más cercanas.

Y en cuanto llego, sonrió traviesa y se escabullo por el portón hacia la gran casa con su gran patio, dejando la caja en la puerta y tocando el timbre para luego —sin esperar respuesta alguna— irse corriendo hasta salir del gran terreno y dirigirse nuevamente a su casa y sonreír esperando a ver qué pasaba...

Y así estuvo todo el día.

Sin siquiera recibir respuesta.

Al día siguiente, Momoko despertó sonriente y llena de energía.

Nunca pensó que ese día sería lo opuesto a ahora.

Y en cuanto pasaron las horas, como al mediodía, una llamada fue todo lo que necesito para que su antes anime se fuera... muy lejos.

Pues porque a la persona que antes fue a la casa ayer... lamentablemente murió de una manera que no identificaron, sin razón alguna.

Hubieron gritos, sollozos, muchas lágrimas. Mucho dolor.

Pero también ella sabía que la que más estaría sufriendo sería la abuela de aquella persona cercana a ella.

Y así pasaron los días. Y el funeral llego con ellos.

Y más lágrimas, sufrimientos, y muchas cosas fue lo que ella y muchas personas más experimentaron.

Y es que aquella niña de carácter alegre y positivo, no podrían poder volver a verla.

Ese día Momoko fue a la casa de su fallecida amiga Miyako, directo a su cuarto.

Aguantándose las lágrimas.

Y en cuanto entro fue recibida por una vista más que sorprendente.

Pues el aparato que había dejado en la puerta de esta casa, estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la caja que había dejado con él.

Y un vibre nuevamente la sorprendió.

Y ella, ella se asusto. Un escalofrío fue luego de eso lo que sintió.

Lo agarro y salió del lugar, sintiendo como alguien las seguida por detrás. Claro que no podía importarle menos, y en el primer basurero que encontró tiro el aparato con todas sus fuerzas y luego huyo del lugar de igual manera. Ya sin sentir los pasos de la otra persona por detrás.

Y Momoko, de alguna manera no sabía el por qué de lo que había hecho. Sólo sintió que lo debía hacer, que de alguna manera ese celular había estado cuando su amiga había muerto.

Sólo lo sentía así.

Y esa tarde, y esa noche, y ese mismo día, ella no durmió. Un mal presentimiento era lo que la perturbaba de su siesta.

Y al día siguiente, ella se día cuenta que se había dormido cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

De alguna manera estaba más destrozada que lo habitual.

Más cansada, con dolores de cabeza, de ojos y de huesos.

¡Por todas partes!

Mas tuvo que salir pues no quería que su madre entrara a un cuarto el cual ni siquiera le importo su estado de desorden.

Y ese mismo día... más y más malas suerte estaba de su lado, pues otra llamada fue lo que la siguió...

Y otra persona murió.

Esa otra persona era su otra mejor amiga Kaoru.

Y así nuevamente los dolores pasaron.

Fuertes y horribles.

Momoko después de todo estaba asustada y perturbada.

Sus amigas... sus preciadas amigas.

Ya no estarían con ella.

Y por muertes no identificadas.

El funeral fue casi ideático al otro, sólo que la familia de Kaoru (o al menos los hombres de la casa) se aguantaban las lágrimas.

Y ahí Momoko hecha trizas, recibió palabras de consuelo.

Y fue a la casa de su amiga, a su cuarto, y nuevamente ante sus ojos...

El aparato estaba tirado en el suelo, entre una masa de suciedad (o más bien de ropa) que no supo cómo pudo haber identificado con sólo ver.

Y nuevamente se asusto.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Kaoru tenía el celular que había tirado?, fueron las únicas preguntas en su mente, antes de abrir los ojos y recordar los pasos que la seguían aquel día.

Y nuevamente el vibre fue seguido de su recuerdo.

Abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

—¡No! ¡N.. no puede... ser! —empezó a gritar mientras caida de rodillas. Grito y grito incuerencias mientras pasos apresurados venían hacia ella, quien sin importarle algo, siguio gritando y señalando al celular tirado a un lado de ella.

Personas llegaron y la retuvieron, ella grito y lloro más. Señalando al aparato y diciendoles que él tenía la culpa.

Pero para su gran y horrible sorpresa, las personas no veían al aparato.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo veían si hasta su madre lo había hecho?

Y agarrando el aparato se los empezó a señalar, pero fue en vano, nadie lo veía.

Quito las manos de todos ellos de encima de ella y se dirigió a por su madre, quien estaba sentada junto a la madre de su amiga con un té en mano.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Momoko cayó de rodillas junto a su madre mientras le señalaba el aparato.

—Mam...á ¿verd...ad que lo... pue...des ver? —su madre la miro triste, sorprendida y extrañada. Puesto que al igual que las otras personas, no podía ver el aparato. Y eso Momoko lo entendió muy bien con sólo una mirada— No... no lo puedes... ver...

Y se levanto, fue cogida desprevenida en su escape.

En ese lugar nadie la entendía, nadie podía ver el aparato que según ella había sido el causante de tal mala suerte. Tan horribles sucesos para muchos.

Su mano vibro nuevamente por el celular, pero entre tratar de escapar de las manos de todos no tuvo tiempo ni de sobra para ello.

Y ese mismo día, ella fue llevada al hospital y _tranquilizada_, por los médicos.

Siguió delirando según muchos sobre el teléfono. Por supuesto nadie le creía, pero ella lo seguía teniendo en su mano a pesar de todo.

Y bajo una terapia estuvo unos cuantos meses. Hasta que sin más tuvo que afirmas que el celular no existía y que la muerte de sus amigas la había afectado mucho.

Pero ella seguía con el celular en mano. Y él siguió vibrando con nuevos mensajes, mensajes que Momoko no vio, y que la hicieron tener la idea de mantener en celular con ella para que nadie sufriera una muerte como la que él les había provocado sus amigas.

Y así Momoko, vivió con una mentira, y con la razón verdadera de las muertes de las personas cercanas.

—o—

Bajo la lupa de su mentón y miro a todas las caras que parecían más miedosas que de costumbre.

Sonrió y las señalo a toda con la lupa.

—No puedo creer que le tengan miedo a una historia que no llega ni a un cuarto de lo que verdaderamente es terror puro. —menciono sonriente.

Recibio quejas como respuesta por supuesto.

Una profesora entro y prendiendo la luz regaño a todas las personas que estaban despiertas regañándolas sobre que ya se tenían que dormir y dejar de hacer alboroto que muchas personas en las otras cabañas estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño que ellas les impedían.

La narradora de la antes historia de terror a regañadientes se acomodo en su cama luego de que la bruja se fuera.

Pero una mano tocándole el hombro llamo su atención de inmediato, girándose y encontrando que una de las receptoras de su historia poseía palabras que decirle.

—Ha sido muy buena la historia Momoko. Fue más buena cuando agregaste tú nombre a ella —dijo con algo parecido a una sonrisa— ¿Te la a contado alguien o te la has inventado tú?

—Más bien sería algo como que yo sólo sé.

—Ah...—fue la única respuesta de aquella compañera antes de taparse y dormir.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de la pelirroja, y cuando paso el tiempo y supo que estaban todos dormidos, sintió el vibre nuevamente en su mano, un recordatorio que estaba ahí.

Y que seguiría ahí a pesar de que se hubiera ido del lugar de los hechos hace unos años.

Suspiro, y nuevamente y sin ver la pantalla y el nuevo mensaje, se durmió, esperando que Halloween terminara pronto.

Puesto que era la fecha en la cual el celular...

...Mandaba más mensajes.

—**.—**

*****FIN*****

—**.—**

_Esta historia me salió por la mente cuando me puse a ver fotos en mi celular. Aunque la idea principal era que Momoko sacara fotos de personas y que estas murieran unos pocos días después xD Pero bueno, así salen las cosas._

_**Hasta La Próxima**_


End file.
